All night long
by Lujii-Hale
Summary: Esa noche tanto los besos, como las caricias formaron parte de un reencuentro maravilloso. Reencuentro entre Matt y Mello. Leanlo no soy buena para los Summary


Disclaimers: Death note no me pertenece y la canción es All night long de la banda argentina Airbag.

Advertencia: Yaoi

Se ha ido.

¿Cómo que se ha ido?- pregunte incrédulo.

El Joven Mello ha decidido abandonar el Wammy's House y no sabemos nada de el. – murmuro Roger…

¿Cómo que no pueden hacer nada? ¿acaso van a dejar que se marche así de fácil?- respondí totalmente eufórico y no era para menos… Mello se había marchado, me había dejado solo y ellos no iban a hacer nada.

Fue su decisión… Lo siento mucho Matt.- sentencio Roger mientras intentaba abrasarme.

No me toques Roger… estaré bien.- dije empujando al viejo. Mientras me marchaba por la puerta de su oficina.

Entonces… adiós Mail.- Esto me demostró que el viejo no era tan idiota como parecía, al menos había entendido lo que yo quise decir con mi frase final:

Estaré bien.

Me tomo un par de años recolectar información de Mello y en cuanto termine me marche del Wammy's House. No fue tan difícil… puse la escusa de que iba al centro a comprar un juego nuevo y jamás regrese.

Ahora mi misión había comenzado.

¿Cómo y donde encontraría a un hermoso loco perfeccionista y amante del chocolate como lo era Mello? Lo había averiguado era que había empezado una nueva batalla campal con Near en el lugar más alejado de Inglaterra… Japón.

Okey… eso en parte era bueno, podría jugar a nuevos juegos antes que todos, no seria la única persona que viste raro, y lo mejor:

Seria muy fácil descubrir su sedoso cabello rubio entre una marcha de morochos.

Luego de 12hs en un avión para llegar a Japón

Okey el vuelo fue un fiasco. Tenia sentado al lado a una mujer gorda que se me tiraba encima a cada rato, luego unos niños me vieron y me confundieron con el personaje que se roba las hamburguesas de Mc donnals, y lo peor de todo esto es que no puede usar ni mi psp, ni mi Nintendo DS, ni nada.

A la salida del aeropuerto lo primero que hice fue buscar un maldito local donde pudiera comprar cigarrillos. Sabia hablar japonés era una de mis tantas habilidades, los tome como si fueran un preciado tesoro, error después de tantos años de ser amigo de Mello por primera vez podría decir que era mi salvación y no mi perdición como siempre lo había pensado.

Me dispuse a irme pero me choque con algo o alguien…

¡Maldito imbesil! ¡Deberías sacarte esos Googles, te obstruyen la vista!-Grito el rubio completamente cegado por su ira.- un momento… ¿Googles? ¿Matt eres tu?

¿Mello?- dije mientras lo apreciaba bien. Su cabello había crecido, pero aun tenia la misma cara que solo Mello ponía cuando estaba confundido… Su cara…Seguía siendo hermosa como la recordaba pero… ahora tenía una gran cicatriz ¿Qué le había pasado?

Ya se Jeevas… me veo terrible.- pronuncio Mello sacando de mis pensamientos, mientras me abrasaba.

No creo que estés terrible-dije alejando un mechón de su cara.-solo estas diferente…-concluí mientras sonreía. Mello me respondió con una de sus atípicas sonrisas.- a demás…sigues pareciéndome atractivo con esos pantalones de cuero que llevas puestos.-susurre provocando que el rubio se sonrojara

Me escapé de alguna prisión

Y todo gira alrededor

Cuando me cruce con tu caminar

Tus piernas largas y algo más para mí

Quiero lamer tu cuerpo

All night long

Quiero besar tu boca

All night long

Y aunque no quieras que yo esté ahí

No podrás, no podrás… contra mí

Debes conocer mi departamento.-dijo Mello para cambiar de tema. Recordaba perfectamente que a Mello no le gustaba demostrar tanto cariño enfrente de tanta gente.

Me tomo de la mano y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a la puerta del aeropuerto donde se encontraba su motocicleta.

Mello y yo nos parecíamos en algo: Los dos amábamos la velocidad. Y eso lo dejo muy en claro mientras que estábamos en la motocicleta. Creo que el viaje desde el aeropuerto hasta su departamento era de unos 30 minutos en motocicleta pero llegamos en 10.

Subimos las escaleras, al entrar pude notar que Mello había convertido ese departamento en su hogar. Miles de papeles de chocolates regados por el piso, junto con un montón de información sobre el caso Kira, pero mas allá de eso seguía estando muy limpio

Oye, ¿ya tienes donde quedarte?- dijo Mello mientras se sacaba su campera y la dejaba sobre una silla.

Sinceramente no. Pensaba buscar algún departamento como el tuyo. ¿Sabes si el dueño le queda alguno vacío?- dije mientras admiraba sus brazos. En esos hermosos y fuertes brazos blancos se encontraban mas cicatrices.

No. Ni uno solo.- finalizo mientras se acercaba mas a mi.- pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, hay una habitación libre.- lo tenia tan cerca y esos labios me invitaban a tantas cosas, simplemente no podía resistirme.

Te extrañe Mello.-susurre.

Y yo a ti imbesil.-dijo mientras se le dibujaba una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Su olor… pude volver a sentir su olor, ese olor que me volvía loco, ese olor que provocaba que todo mi ser se estremeciera. Ese olor que provocaba que mis peores y mas sucios deseos por Mello brotaran sin parar. Mi corazón empezó a latir mas desesperado, mi garganta picaba y mis ojos estallaban.

Y luego…una sensación invadió mi ser:

La sensación de ser un drogadicto y encontrarme en una fiesta de crack.

No puedo más.- grite mientras lo empujaba contra la pared.

Empecé a besarlo, hacia bastante tiempo que no sentía ese hermoso gusto a chocolate que solo desprende la boca de Mello. Deseaba tanto este momento y al fin podía volver a vivirlo. Lamí su cuello, ese dulce cuello…

Matt…maldito perro…detente-exclamo Mello entre gritos ahogados.

Jamás…y soy tu perro.-susurre devuelta en su oído y mientras empezaba a desvestirlo.

Ya no distingo un NO de un SI

Vamos nena ven, y calma mi sed

Que tengo ganas de llegar hacia ti

Quiero lamer tu cuerpo

All night long

Quiero besar tu boca

All night long

Y aunque no quieras que yo esté ahí

No podrás, no podrás… contra mí

Esa noche tanto los besos, como las caricias formaron parte de un reencuentro maravilloso. Al despertar sentí como los olores del tabaco y el cacao se mezclaban en la atmósfera.

A demás de poder admirar como la persona que mas he amado en este mundo se encontraba recostada en mi pecho durmiendo.


End file.
